guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Desperate Strike
how do people test the 18 and 19 levels? i can see 17 with a +1(20%) mod, but 18? 19? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:53, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :Their are blessings that raise your atributes. Detraya fullvear This doesn't really compare with Unsuspecting Strike. -50 damage for 5 less energy? no ty. :Unsuspecting Strike relies on the foes health being above 90% which can be hard to control and un-reusable. --Heurist 19:37, 14 September 2006 (CDT) Doesn't really need to be re-useable. You unleash your combo on a full hp target away from the fighting before quickly withdrawing. I suppose it can be used in builds where you quickly repeat your combo for sustained damage. :I tend to use this as a top-up skill. You port in, do your thing, take some damage as expected and then unleash this as a sting before porting out. I've found that it's pretty easy to be less than 80% health at the end of your combo and that the damage from this skill frequently boosts your combo enough to kill the target outright, especially if you went with Twisting Fangs. Kessel 10:22, 11 October 2006 (CDT) ::Perhaps pack both lead attacks. Open with unsuspecting strike, use your combo, then restart your combo with desperate strike. Two slots taken up, yes, but it makes for a strong opener to both combos. Rydrogan 16:47, 20 January 2007 (CST) Aura of the Lich anyone? Caramel Ni 14:36, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::Just tested this. Desperate Strike refers to your current health only. So, Aura of the Lich reduces your max health and you'd need to wait until you're at 75% health after it getting halved by AotL. Would have been a nice combo! Hmm, this skill looks kidna uninteresting to me, but I think it would combine really well in certain combo's. I was thinking about something like Palm Strike -> Death Blossom -> Desperate Strike -> Exhausting Assault -> Impale --J0ttem™ 05:34, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Demonic Flesh anyone? Dumazz 14:12, 29 May 2007 (CDT) It sucks cause it doesn't even have any unconditional +dmg like Unsuspecting strike. I'd probably use it in low end pvp if it had a much shorter recharge....your hp goes low and you get desperate to kill your target so you spam this =p P A R A S I T I C 13:58, 6 August 2007 (CDT) I wouldn't consider 6 seconds very spammable. 71.50.202.178 23:43, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Needs a buff Should have a half-second activation time and deal 1/3 of the damage unconditionally. Zuranthium 18:45, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :yea, but apperantly Anet doesnt look at the skills that are very underpowered and unused :S ::under powered? dont make me laugh at you :This doesn't need buffed. It does +51 bonus damage. Its conditional because its a HUGE amount of damage for 5 energy. Gorbachev116 00:18, 6 March 2008 (UTC) I looked... this skill does the most damage for a dagger attack in the game.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:22, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Unsuspecting Strike. 21:24, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::Blades of Steel. -- - talk 21:44, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::Twisting Fangs/Golden Fang Strike (if you count the DW) --Gimmethegepgun 22:08, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Death Blossom- ' Ad Victoriam' 16:52, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::::not death blossom.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 17:38, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::well, according to all of that, this does the second most, (for dagger mastery)--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 17:39, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Death Blossom does more too, it's a dual attack remember, it's really +40...80 over 2 attacks --Gimmethegepgun 17:40, 27 June 2008 (UTC)